


Illusion 7

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	Illusion 7

只是宁泽涛没想到是以这种方式见面。当他被孙杨压在自己办公室的沙发上亲吻的时候，他才觉得事情不对劲，进门时新来的助理告诉他们Cam还有十分钟就到，而现在孙杨的手已经伸进了他的衣服里。

“孙杨，你别…在这里！”努力推开孙杨，喘着气说出这句话。

“这里不好吗？”孙杨又去舔宁泽涛的耳朵，“这可是我们最后一次见面的地方，你不怀念吗？”

“Cam…一会就上来了…”紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，堵住喉咙里的呻吟。

孙杨却只是轻轻哼了一声，手寻到胸前的凸起揉捏起来，唇来到脖颈，舔弄着留下几个吻痕，膝盖插入宁泽涛的两腿之间，顶着腿间最脆弱的地方，微微动一动宁泽涛就抖得厉害，喉咙里发出低浅的呻吟。

宁泽涛已经三年没做过这种事了，压在身上的熟悉的的味道熟悉的触感让他比以往更加敏感，只要一想到是孙杨，他就想放弃抵抗，把自己完全交给他，可是现在并不是一个好的时间，Cam随时可能会进来，他不想在自己和孙杨的事情中间有第三个人。

桌上的内线电话响起来，孙杨这才收回手，抱着宁泽涛坐到桌前，让宁泽涛坐在自己腿上，打开了免提：“怎么了？”

“McEvoy先生已经到了。”

听到Cam的名字，孙杨感觉到宁泽涛明显的僵硬，他把手伸进宁泽涛的裤子里，轻轻握住那个已经微微硬起的部位，满意的听到宁泽涛抽气的声音。

“你让他先等一下。”

手里的动作更快，很快那里就支起一个小帐篷，孙杨的指尖摩擦过顶端的小口，宁泽涛浑身颤抖着在他怀里扭了一下，感觉到臀部被什么东西顶着，他睁着湿漉漉的眼睛望着孙杨满是乞求。

“孙杨，别在这里，回家再做吧，好不好？”

孙杨却不停下，又快速的套弄几下，身上的宁泽涛尖叫了一声，孙杨手里立刻多了一滩粘液。孙杨这才收回手，用纸巾擦掉了手上的液体，又把宁泽涛的衣服整理好，才起身出门叫Cam进来。

Cam进来时看见宁泽涛似是脱力的靠在椅子上，脸颊红润，嘴唇也有点肿，加上办公室里的味道，他大概明白了刚才在这里发生了什么，想起进来前孙杨意味深长的眼神，Cam有些无奈的笑了。

“Ning，我要回澳大利亚了。”

“什么？”

“我在这待着也没什么用，而且孙杨大概也不希望你和我见面吧，澳大利亚至少是我的家。”

“孙杨他…你最近在巴黎还好吗？孙杨他有没有对你做什么？”

“他…没什么的，我只是被关起来了，他没对我做什么。你呢？你和他和好了吧？”

宁泽涛被问住，愣了一下还是说：“算是吧。你如果非要回澳大利亚的话我也留不住你，你以后要好好生活，不要再遇到我这样的人了。”

Cam低下头笑了：“我也不会再遇到你这样的人了。”

看着Cam走出去宁泽涛才放松下来，内裤里面粘腻的感觉让他很难受，紧绷着精神和Cam说完话，现在他只觉得累，看见孙杨再次进来时也只是懒懒的抬了下眼，孙杨顿了一下，又快步走过来把他抱到自己身上，手也开始解他的裤子。

“现在没人打扰了，我要继续刚刚的事了。”

宁泽涛不知道自己是怎么回家的，醒过来的时候自己正被孙杨抱在怀里在电梯里，刚刚在办公室被孙杨压着折腾了好几回，换了好几个体位，做到后来自己都意识不清的晕过去了，办公室里没有避孕套，孙杨也都不客气的射在了他身体里面，现在微微动一动都能感觉有液体从后面流出来。


End file.
